The Blue Sword
by Xyrule
Summary: The breakaway sequel of Close Encounter of the Darkest Kind. A man cursed by Flarimist must complete a quest to undo everything that he did and save the Xyrullean Complex.
1. The Hidden Hero

Everyone has their own unique story. Most lead normal lives, wandering through the regions in search of Pokémon or someone to settle down with. I envy those people. My life has not been normal for over three hundred years. I was cursed at a young age by Flarimist, forced to live out an immortal life to repent for what I had done. I chose to live out my immortality saving others from themselves, stopping crime but remaining anonymous.

My name is Ash Ketchum, but I am now known as the Blue Sword. And my story begins in the rain.

I sat on a rooftop in the pouring rain. The water was dripping in rivulets down my head crest, falling onto my left handed blade. There was remnants of blood, not mine, on the blade. I had just stopped a mugger from killing a little girl. I couldn't be hurt, that was a part of my curse.

Maybe I should explain the details of my curse. You see, I am a normal human by day, but by night, I change. I become similar to a Shiny Gallade, though my blades were sharper and longer. I was made to be like this because of something that I have long forgotten.

I heard a scream coming from downtown Anoli Town, and retracted my blades, racing silently along the rooftops.

''Please, don't hurt us!'' a woman's voice cried. I landed on the rooftop near the source of the scream, watching without a sound. There was a woman, about thirty, with two kids who couldn't have been more than two. The woman's most striking features were her sharp green eyes and long purple hair. There was also a heavily muscled man who was holding a sleek, silver gun.

''I'll leave you alone. If you do exactly as I say.'' the man said, ''You have a very fine body.'' The man moved closer, and the woman backed away, standing in front of her kids.

''No.'' she said. The man shrugged.

''Then I'll have to shoot you.'' he said, and pulled the trigger. The woman covered her face and heard a slicing sound. She opened her eyes. I was standing in front of her, having cut the moving bullet in half with my blades. The two halves were on either side of me, lying on the ground. The man shot at me. Time slowed down and I raised a blade in front of my face. The bullet went straight at the middle, and was severed completely.

''My turn.'' I said, slashing at the man. The gun fell, smoldering and cut in half. I made a mock slash, cutting a small gash in the man's arm.

''W-who are you?'' he asked me.

I smiled. ''The worst nightmare for people like you.'' I said. ''Now, you better run along, or I'll do much worse than a mock slash. You should never bring a gun to a swordfight with me.''

The man nodded, racing away as fast as he could. I turned around to the woman and her kids. ''Are you okay?'' I asked.

''Yes. Thanks. What is your name?'' the woman asked.

''Just call me the Blue Sword.'' I said, ''And it's not a very good idea bringing young children this late at night.'' I retracted my blades. ''Try not to remember me. You won't likely see me ever again.'' I jumped onto the rooftops and disappeared from view.

''I'm Ayume.'' the woman said, knowing she could not be heard. She got her kids and walked away. I watched from a rooftop. How I wished for a normal life!

Ayume. Iris. Like the flower. I seemed to recall someone with that name from before I was cursed.

The next morning...

I woke up behind an abandoned parking lot. Since I was cursed, I only got a few minutes of sleep every dawn and dusk. I was now human again, with characteristic crazy black hair and dark brown eyes. I had long lost the excitement of my journeys, lost within the curse. My elbows and hands still ached from the remnants of the blades. I felt a long, straight silver sword with a golden handle, inlaid with turquoise. My sword, which stayed with me while I was human at all times. I could not remove it, and I had tried before, but it always returned.

''Have a good night?'' a deep voice lined with steel asked from the shadows. I looked.

''Shut up, Flarimist. You know that I haven't had a 'good night' for over three hundred years.'' I said. Flarimist dropped in on me from time to time just to remind me of his curse.

''I hear that you saved a family from a mugger last night.'' Flarimist continued. ''You know there is something about Ayume that you just can't figure out.''

I looked away. ''I didn't notice anything different about her from any other people I've saved.'' I said.

''After three centuries, you're still a bad liar. No matter. Xyrule has granted me an audience with you. I had to tell you something. I cannot give you the future, but I can say that she is intertwined in your fate. Be prepared. There will be a change in your life.'' With that, Flarimist was gone, melted into the shadows.


	2. The Emerald Mew

I nodded. ''Also Latin, Cantonese, English, Yupik, and fourteen dialects of Pokéspeech. It's a trait I picked up from my father.''

''What was your name before?'' Ayume asked.

''Ash Ketchum. I can remember before my curse, and after, but not why I was cursed. I only know that it wasn't a false accusation.'' I said. Ayume was about to say something when Flarimist interrupted, appearing beside me.

''Go away, Flarimist. I don't need you to ruin a bad enough night.'' I said. Flarimist sighed.

''Even after three hundred years, you still are naive, Ash. Your Destiny will soon be revealed. I have come today to give you a second chance. A quest that, should you succeed, will grant you one wish. This will be the last time I talk with you until you complete it, so I should say this: take Ayume. She will be a very valuable ally. And she will also help you unlock the secrets of your past. Goodbye, Ash Ketchum, and good luck. I don't want to see you in the Bottom Realms. What you did to be cursed deserves your entry into my home, but you have the power to change that. If I see you Down Below, I will know what happened.'' With that, Flarimist was gone.

Neither of us said anything. Ayume broke the silence.

''Your name is Ash? I seem to remember that name from somewhere, but I can't figure out where.'' she said. ''Now, how does this quest begin? Do we need to find something, or...''

''This is the first I've heard of the quest. That's the first useful thing Flarimist has said to me for three centuries. He usually drops in and pesters me.'' The sun had just begun to peek out of the horizon. My body began to shimmer as it changed. I felt my turquoise sword, Azari, or the Blue Blade, form in its scabbard on my belt. When the white glow faded, I was back as Ash Ketchum. I got out a black hat and a pair of sunglasses. ''By the way, if you ever see me at daytime, don't call me Ash. Call me Red or Satoshi. That way, nobody will recognize me. That's also why I wear a hat and sunglasses. I have enemies who have managed to survive these three hundred years as I have. I hope you don't become one of them.''

Ayume smiled. ''And I hope you regain your memory. It might help you with your quest.''

A spot near my heart began to glow green. ''Uh, Red...''

I looked at the spot. ''It's Xyrule's Power Plate. It does that sometimes.'' I said, taking the necklace out of my shirt. The green light seemed to emanate more powerfully as Xyrule's essence spoke.

''**You will know what to do if you allow your heart to lead you, Asarchi David Ketchum.**'' I flinched when Xyrule spoke my full name. ''**The first task is to obtain the Magma Stone without causing Mount Stark to erupt. Once you complete that, the next task will be told to you by Heatran. Goodbye, and good luck.**'' The Power Plate stopped glowing. I looked at Ayume.

''Want to come along?'' I asked. She nodded. ''Then let's go to Mount Stark.''

At Mount Stark...

''Stupid grandpa. Always telling me to go do what I want to and then telling me not to take the Magma Stone or it will destroy Sinnoh. And that stupid Trainer Lucas isn't helping either.'' a Pokémon Trainer with red clothes and a red mohawk said. His name was Buck. He had just returned the Magma Stone to the center of Mount Stark, and was now leaving, grumbling to himself.

At the entrance, he saw two people. One was a boy who looked about 16. He had crazy raven hair and brown eyes, and was fairly tall and skinny. The other was a girl who looked about 14 and had long purple hair that was about as big as she was, brilliant green eyes, and tanned skin. She seemed to shimmer as if she wasn't truly there in direct sunlight.

''Who are you?'' he asked, crossing his arms. The girl stepped up.

''My name is Katryna, and this is Red.'' she said.

''Hi.'' the boy said. Buck noticed that I had a scabbard attached to his belt, with a turquoise handle poking out. I caught him looking at it. ''Please, don't ask about the sword. I don't want to explain.''

Well, Buck didn't really care about the sword, as he was in a bad mood right now. He decided to leave without another word.

''What's his problem?'' Ayume asked.

''Eh, he's probably mad that he only gets a few scenes in Pokémon Platinum.'' Ash said. ''Now, let's go and get the Magma Stone.''

We entered the volcano entrance, ready to attempt the first part of the quest.

The next night was the time that my life began to change.

I was watching the traffic in Anoli Town from a rooftop, not hearing any signs of distress, when I noticed something. If I were human, I wouldn't have seen it. A small green light floating just above the ground. I heard a scream, and decided to worry about the light later. As I went to the crime, the light seemed to follow.

I immediately recognized the mugger. ''You again? Haven't you learned not to disobey my direct orders?'' I asked, jumping in front of the man, who jumped backwards in surprise. He looked at his new gun, a faster-shooting rifle, and tried to shoot me. I, of course, sliced the bullet in half, followed by the gun. ''You're even stupider than you look, aren't you?'' I asked. The man took out a small knife. I fake-cowered. ''Oh no! You've found my weakness! It's small knives!'' I slashed the knife into oblivion. (If you got that reference, then good for you.) I slashed at the man, and he flew upwards. As in, he was propelled by Psychic energy. My powers don't do that. He flew down while I was still thinking over the strange event. I slashed at his feet, knocking him over, and then held my blades at his neck. I stayed like this while I sorted out the problem. It was solved when the light changed its form into that of an armored warrior, who raised its sword and beheaded the mugger. It disappeared afterwards.

Later...

''What was that light?'' I asked myself from a new rooftop. To answer my question, the light appeared beside me.

''I am the Emerald Mew.'' it said. It changed form into the woman I had saved from the mugger last night. ''Also known as Ayume.'' it added.

''You're the woman with the children from yesterday.'' I said. Ayume shifted her position.

''Not mine. I am unable to have children, thanks to Flarimist.'' Ayume said.

''You were cursed as well?'' I asked.

''Yes, for a crime a friend of mine once committed. He made me turn into this energy form, only capable of transforming into anything except for a way to stop the curse. I can only stay in the shadows, without being known by anyone else. It's a lonely lifestyle, but I've gotten over it.''

She had the same life as me. Alone, and unable to change that. I looked at my blades, and sighed.

''At least you can appear normal for longer. Every night, I have to be _this._ I used to want to be a Pokémon, when I wasn't cursed. Now that I am, sort of, I realize that I'm not meant for this. I now wish that I could lose my immortality, to finally die. I had to watch my friends die around me as I could do nothing to stop it. It tore my soul apart. I don't even remember why I was cursed. Three centuries does that to you.''

''I've been cursed for almost the same amount of time. It was after my greatest friend disappeared.''

''I was forced to leave my friends as well. And one of them was also named Iris.'' I said.

''You understand Japanese?'' Ayume asked.


	3. The Magma Stone

We finally found the center room after a labyrinth worthy of Turnback Cave. The Magma Stone was sitting in the middle on an altar. We went up to it and looked at it. It looked like a giant ruby.

''Well, that was easy.'' I said, picking up the stone. The entire mountain began to shake. I quickly returned the stone. The rumbling stopped, and a huge, buglike Pokémon came from one of the winding tunnels. ''Or not.'' I added. The buglike Pokémon walked up to us. I looked at Ayume. ''I'll just ask for the Magma Stone. I'll drop in Xyrule's name. Maybe they're friends.'' I whispered. Ayume nodded, and I looked at the buglike Pokémon. ''I presume that your name is Heatran, isn't it?'' I asked it. It looked at me with its flame orange eyes and nodded.

''Ran. Heat ran.'' it said. _Yes. I am._

''How have you liked living here?'' I asked. Heatran shrugged.

''Tran Heat ran heatran. Ran tran hea an tran.'' _Can't complain. Though it does get lonely here._

''I'm sorry to hear that. Do you know Xyrule?'' I continued, dropping the Creator's name into the conversation. Heatran's eyes lit up, and he rose higher off the ground.

''Tran Heatran Heatran ran anr reat Heatran ran tran.'' he said more excitedly. _He's one of my greatest friends. He comes by here every thousand years or so to see how I am. But how would a human know the Creator?_

''He sent me to ask you for the Magma Stone.'' I said, deciding it was time to get to the point. Heatran looked startled for a second, but then looked back at me.

''**What is your proof, human?**'' he asked (I've decided to just use the usual way that I write translated Pokéspeech. Bold means Pokéspeech). I showed him the Power Plate, and he relaxed. ''**I am sorry for the hostility. Not many humans have told me that they know Xyrule. And most of those were either crazy or Team Meteor agents. Xyrule did tell me that he would send someone to collect the Magma Stone intact. And he said to give a message to the person when they receive it. But I am afraid that I cannot give you the Magma Stone. Its power is not controlled by me. I was created after it, and so can only guard it. I have no other idea for receiving it.**''

Ayume thought hard about this while I continued talking with Heatran. ''I have an idea. It's probably been tried before, but it's a start.''

''What is it?'' I asked. Heatran looked at her curiously.

''Replace the Magma Stone with a Fire Stone that's been supercharged with a Fire-Type move. That way, the same amount of power will be there, since the Magma Stone is basically a big Fire Stone.'' she replied. The Magma Stone responded by turning a brighter shade of red. Heatran looked at it, and closed his eyes. A deep hum reverberated in his throat, and he reopened his eyes.

''**The Magma Stone's Aura says that that plan might work. Do either of you have a Fire Stone?**'' Heatran said.

''I do.'' I said, reaching into my backpack, which also returned to me every day. I pulled out a Fire Stone, which was brighter than usual, being so close to the Magma Stone. ''Heatran, you're the only one here who can use any Fire-Type moves. Does Magma Storm wear you out?''

Heatran shook his head. ''**I'll be fine. Place the Fire Stone on the floor, and get behind a tunnel. You don't want to be around when I use the Magma Storm.**''

We went into another tunnel, mainly for politeness since both of us were immune to pain, and felt a huge blast of heat as the Magma Storm took effect. We waited for a few more minutes until Heatran said it was okay to come back in.

The entire chamber was scorched, except for the Fire Stone, which glowed brighter than even the Magma Stone, the Magma Stone, and Heatran, who was lying on the ground.

''Are you okay, Heatran?'' Ayume and I asked worriedly. Heatran looked at us with crossed eyes. He shook his head, and his eyes went to normal.

''**I'll be fine. I think that the Fire Stone is even more powerful than the Magma Stone. Look.**'' We looked at the Fire Stone, which was floating a foot in the air.

''Now, we need to place it where the Magma Stone is now, and hope that this works.'' Ayume said. I went over to the Fire Stone to hold it, but Heatran moved in the way.

''**It is too hot for a human to hold. I can carry it for you.**'' he said, opening his mouth to bite the stone. He jumped back and spit it out. ''**It is too hot for even me to hold it. How are we going to move it?**''

''Watch.'' I said. Heatran looked at me. His mouth had scorch marks from the Fire Stone. I reached for it, and Heatran made to stop me again, but Ayume held him back.

''Just watch.'' she said. Heatran stopped trying to stop me. I held my open hand around the Fire Stone, and closed down on the floating rock. The stone caught fire, as if trying to escape my grasp, but I held on. I brought it to the altar where the Magma Stone lay, and removed it. The volcano began to shake. I quickly put the Fire Stone on the altar, and it stuck to the ground. The rumbling stopped.

I looked at the Magma Stone, which still shone brilliantly in my hand. '''Well, Step 1 is complete.'' I walked back to the others. Heatran looked stunned, staring at me.

''**How are you not burned? Even I could not hold that Fire Stone.**'' he asked.

''You'll see at sunset.'' I said simply. Heatran looked confused. Ayume knew exactly what I meant.

''**Sunset is in ten minutes.**'' he said. How he knew that when he lived in the center of an active volcano, I don't know.

''What's the next part of the quest?'' I asked. Heatran shook off the surprise and looked back at me.

''**Next, you have to capture Giratina. He knows the next part.**'' Heatran said.

I thought for a minute. ''It's strange how so far, everything's in Sinnoh.'' I said. Heatran chuckled.

''**Giratina does not live in Sinnoh. He lives in the Reverse World, which is everywhere and nowhere at the same time. And do not think that it will be easy. Giratina still holds a grudge against most humans.**''

''I know. I've met him. He's a friend of mine.'' I said. Heatran sensed that I was telling the truth, and looked surprised again.

''**I'm guessing that it will be explained to me at sunset?**'' Heatran asked. I nodded. ''**Then I must only wait five minutes for an explanation. This had better not be a trick.**''

''I got the Magma Stone without destroying Sinnoh, didn't I?'' I asked. Heatran sighed.

''**I know. Whoever you are, you are clearly a powerful being indeed. I am glad to be your friend.**''

''Thank you.'' I said. Heatran began to lead us out of the volcano, since we had gotten very lost in the twisting tunnels.

Five minutes later, Heatran stopped. ''**It is sunset.**'' he said, looking back at me.

I nodded. After a few seconds, while the sky outside darkened more, my body began to change, as it did every sunset. The blades came from my elbows and forearms, and a crest came from my head. After a while, I had fully transformed. Heatran didn't show any visible surprise this time, looking directly at me.

''**The Blue Sword. That explains everything. By day, you are human. By night, you are a powerful fighting machine. I remember Giratina telling Arceus once, during a Meeting of Legends, that one of his human friends had been cursed. Although, that was three hundred years ago. You could not have lived that long.**'' Heatran said. I looked down. Heatran nodded. ''**I see. Flarimist didn't miss anything, did he? Well, I hope that you succeed. And by the way, is your friend also cursed?**''

Ayume nodded, and changed into her true form, the glowing green light that hovered just above the ground. When she was sure that Heatran had seen her, she changed back. ''Also by Flarimist. Red and I both hate him.''

Heatran chuckled again when he heard Ayume say my pseudonym. ''**You cannot deceive a Legendary Pokémon who is as old as I am. I may only be an infant compared to the likes of Arceus or Fortellint, but I am older than Sinnoh is. I know your name, Ash Ketchum. It rings clear throughout the entire Xyrullean Complex, for both the good you did during your journey and the bad that ended it.**'' he said.

''What did I do wrong? I can't remember.'' I asked. Heatran chuckled again.

''**You will find out if you succeed in your quest.**'' he said simply. We saw stars up ahead. We had reached the outside of the volcano. Heatran stopped as soon as he got all the way outside and looked up, taking a deep breath. ''**It has been so long since I saw the outside world. It is even more beautiful than I remember.**'' He said something else that we couldn't hear.

''What?'' I asked. Ayume was currently still looking at the Magma Stone, which glowed bright in the night sky. Heatran looked straight at me.

''**I shall tell you when you succeed.**'' he said, ''**Goodbye, Ash Ketchum and Ayume Dragonfriend, and good luck.**''

With that, Heatran turned around and reentered the volcanic tunnels. Ayume looked at me.

''Well, how do we get to the Reverse World?'' she asked me. I thought.

''Well, since Giratina has a connection with both mirrors and the Griseous Orb, maybe if we get both in the same place, the portal to the Reverse World will open. That's the only way that I'm going to use that I know.''

''What way won't you use?'' Ayume asked.

''Forcing the Gratitude Pokémon Shaymin to absorb poisons that it ends up ejecting with a massive amount of power, thus creating a portal. I'm not using Shaymin again.'' I said. Ayume nodded, as if she understood. We began to walk.

Later, after dawn had arrived, we entered Eterna Forest. As we went deeper, there seemed to be more flowers and grass than usual. A larger number of Pokémon seemed to be gathering as well. I asked one of them what was happening.

''**There is a dying Legendary Pokémon on the Mossy Rock.**'' it said fearfully, looking at the center of the clearing. We went through the maze of Pokémon, and saw the Legendary. It looked like a tiny, green hedgehog, with a single flower on its left ear. The flower was grey and wilting, and the green fur was turning dark as well. The Pokémon's face was contorted with pain. The creature was rolled into a tight ball.

''Come on.'' I said, ''We need to get Shaymin to a Pokémon Center. _Now._'' I picked the dying Gratitude Pokémon up carefully, and it shuddered at my touch. I quickly told the Pokémon there where I was taking it, and ran off, with Ayume following close behind.

While we were running, Shaymin opened one eye slowly. She saw who it was carrying her, but was too weak to resist. I looked at her and smiled. ''We'll get you healed in no time.'' I said. Shaymin smiled weakly, then fell back asleep.

Eventually, we made it to the Pokémon Center. The Nurse Joy immediately dropped what she was doing to go see how she could help the Legendary Pokémon. ''The only way to save it is to have someone else take its pain.'' she said. Ayume and I looked at each other.

''I'll do it.'' I said. Nurse Joy looked at me.

''This Shaymin's pain is greater than any human can hold. You might die.'' she said.

''Shaymin's a Legendary Pokémon, and I can take it. I have...more stamina than most.'' I said. Joy nodded, not even questioning that strange comment, and instructed me to try and see into the limp Gratitude Pokémon's mind. I did easily, as she already knew me.

''Now, let the pain flow through you until it is completely gone. I will tell you when to stop.'' Joy said. I obeyed, and I felt Shaymin get stronger under my hands. After a while, I heard Nurse Joy say to stop, so I did. I looked at Shaymin. She looked completely healthy.

As we watched, Shaymin's eyes opened slowly, she yawned, then stretched. After that, she looked at me.

''_Thank you, Ash. You saved my life, even though you had your own task to complete._'' she said telepathically, rubbing her head on my arm. From my memories of Shaymin, this was a very strange reaction indeed, as Shaymin had constantly demanded me to thank _her _the last time we met.

''You're welcome. And I couldn't let you die. That would be really, really bad for the entire Pokéarth. And you're a friend, even though you don't really like me.'' I said in response. Shaymin yawned sleepily, and looked at me with half-closed eyes.

''_I never disliked you, Ash. I only pretended to so that I could test your willpower. You saved my life, even though it might have caused your quest to fail._''

I had learned through my quest so far not to doubt the Legendary Pokémon's knowledge, even though they all seemed to know exactly what I was doing, so I decided to let it go.

_I wonder why Shaymin was so sick? I really hope this isn't Flarimist's doing... _I thought.

_It wasn't Flarimist, Ash. It was a natural sickness. Every Legendary Pokémon gets it at some point in their lives. I'm just not old or strong enough to have cured myself of it._ Shaymin's voice said in my mind. It wasn't telepathic, because the others near me would have heard it as well.

I nodded and got up. Shaymin moved to my shoulder as I stood. I remembered bitterly who used to sit there, three centuries ago. Poor Pikachu.

Flashback...

_''Come on, guys! Karkhoul's only a few minutes away!'' I called. Pikachu was running next to me, and Iris and Cilan were behind, trying to catch up._

_''Wait up!'' they called._

_''Pika!'' Pikachu said, which was about the exact same thing that they did._

_Suddenly, I heard a whisking noise. The tree beside me toppled over. I stopped and looked at it. There was a huge scythine dart sticking out of it._

_''Scytheraptor.'' I said, and heard another whisk. Time seemed to slow as my mind sped up. I sensed where the dart was and ducked. The spike zipped away a half inch from my face. ''Pikachu, use Electro Ball!''_

_''Pika pika chuuu!'' Pikachu said as he created the ball of yellow electricity and released it at the Scytheraptor. He couldn't see it, but he could sense it. The trees rustled and the Scytheraptor leaped out. It was huge, even by Scytheraptor standards, reaching at least 25 feet. It shot another spike, which grazed Pikachu's chest. Iris and Cilan had caught up, and had sent out their Pokémon as well to fight the rogue Scytheraptor._

_''Hydreigon, use Outrage!'' Cilan called._

_''Axew, use your own Outrage!'' Iris ordered._

_The two other Pokémon continued attacking as Pikachu got up and released another Electro Ball. After ten minutes of nonstop battling, no more darts had struck, and the Scytheraptor decided that its prey fought back too much and left._

_''We did it!' I called. I realized that I had spoken too soon. Pikachu collapsed. The dart had gone deeper than it had seemed at the time. It had pierced Pikachu's heart. I held him and tried to clean off the blood, but it flowed too fast. ''Stay with me, Pikachu. We'll get you to a Pokémon Center.''_

_We ran back to Darna City through the forest. Just as it seemed like we would make it to the Pokémon Center, when we could see the building, Pikachu looked straight at me._

_''**Don't forget you, Ash.**'' he said in Pokéspeech, then went limp. I stopped._

_''Pikachu, wake up! Please, wake up!'' I cried. Pikachu didn't respond. I knew immediately that he was dead. My greatest friend in the world was gone forever._

Flashback ended

I thought of all that when I looked at Shaymin sitting on my shoulder. I looked down. ''Arceusspeed, Pikachu.'' I said under my breath. ''Well, we have to return Shaymin back to where she lives.'' I said more loudly. Ayume and Nurse Joy nodded, but Shaymin shook her head.

''_Xyrule told me that you would come and help me, Ash. He knew that you would deviate from your path to help me. I decided to help you on your quest in return for saving my life._''

''We're going to see Giratina.'' I said simply. Shaymin shuddered slightly at the mention of the name.

''_Alright. And the Griseous Orb is useless for going to the Reverse World, Ash. The only way is filled with traps and snags._'' Shaymin said.

''Well, that makes it all the more interesting, doesn't it?'' I asked. Shaymin smiled.

''_It is good to have such a healthy sense of bravery. But you need to remember, nothing is as easy as it seems. Some things can appear safe, but can become lethal. After all, evil always has a way to hide within even the kindest person._''

''Very wise.'' Nurse Joy said.

''Just like Flarimist.'' Ayume said.

''Just like me.'' I said. ''And I can't even remember why.''

''Well, thank you for proving Shaymin's existence.'' Nurse Joy said, ''And good luck on your journey.''

''Thank you for helping heal Shaymin.'' I said. Nurse Joy smiled.

''It was my pleasure. Protecting the Earth's natural beauty is the goal of everyone in this town.'' she responded. We walked out of the Pokémon Center, ready at last to complete the next task.

Back in Eterna Forest...

''We're going to have to find a way to keep you hidden.'' I told Shaymin. ''Not everybody wants to meet a Legendary Pokémon to protect it.''

Shaymin nodded. ''_True. But I have complete confidence that Xyrule will not allow someone who wishes to abuse a Legendary's powers to see us._''

''How can you be so sure? I get the feeling that Xyrule made this quest as difficult as possible.'' I answered. Shaymin didn't answer, instead just looking thoughtful and sitting still on my shoulder.

''I think I have an idea. You know how we need to get to the Reverse World?'' Ayume asked.

''Yes.'' I said.

''And how we have no clue how to get to the Reverse World and not use Shaymin?''

''Yes.'' I said exasperatedly, ''We can't get there without knowing how.''

''Well, what Legendary Pokémon that you can think of knows everything about the future?'' she said. Realization dawned on me.

''Fortellint.'' I said. Ayume nodded.

''The Oracle Pokémon can tell us how to get to the Reverse World. And I get the feeling that she is the most likely way.''

''Well, then, let's go to Mount Tambora.'' I said, ''All of us can get enough air to get to the peak.''

Ayume nodded again. Shaymin thought it over.

''_I don't see any problems with it. But how do you know that Fortellint will tell you the answer?_ '' she asked. We went quiet.

''I guess we'll have to take that chance.'' I said. ''Now, on to Palmo!''

**Sorry for the ending. I had trouble ending the chapter when I wanted it to, so I had to cut it off. Plus, next chapter kind of depends on this one's ending. R&R, please. That is all.**


	4. Meanwhile

Xyrule sat in the center of the Fields of Karkhoul, meditating. He was missing his Power Plate, which was with the Blue Sword at the time. A Xorro walked up to him and sat next to him.

''**I see that Ash has completed the first task. He has also deviated from his quest to save the life of the Gratitude Pokémon Shaymin. I believe that I chose his path well.**'' Xyrule said in a deep, reverberating voice to the Xorro, who nodded.

''**What is he doing now?**'' it asked in Pokéspeech.

''**He is going to Mount Tambora to ask the Oracle Fortellint how to complete his next task.**'' The Xorro tensed.

''**But, he was supposed to figure it out himself!**'' it exclaimed. Xyrule raised a hand, and the Xorro went silent.

''**I have made no mistakes, my dear friend. Ash is an ingenious human. He has only done what he has to. He is progressing excellently. Soon, he will be ready for the true quest to begin.**''

''**What is his Destiny?**'' the Xorro asked. Xyrule looked at it with his brilliant green eyes.

''**It is not my place to say what others will become. That depends on them. My powers are not infinite, my friend. I may have created this Complex, but I do not control it. I am as much a part of it as it is of me. You still have much to learn, my dear friend.**'' Xyrule looked at the horizon, but the Xorro could tell that the Creator saw something much greater. He took it as a cue to leave, and walked away, back to the group of Xorro that lived in Karkhoul. Xyrule watched him leave, and then stood up. He walked toward the forest. When he entered, he went through the portal to the Blue Sword's Universe. When he did, he teleported to a certain place. Later, he went back to Karkhoul.


	5. Fortellint's Peophecy

We entered Icaraf Town, one of the cold mountain cities of northern Palmo. The Whistling Mountains loomed over the city to the north, and the wind carried the unearthly whistle that gave the range its name. The town looked deserted. Nobody was out of their homes this late in the winter. The temperature was bitingly cold, almost at zero degrees. Icaraf Town was second only to Glacia City as the coldest Palmonian settlement. The city was the only accessible crossroads into the deep mountains, so we had to go here to get to Mount Tambora.

**''It's spooky here.'' **Ayume said, shivering in the cold air. She had transformed herself into an Infernape to stay warm. Even my immunity to pain didn't block the cold. Shaymin had none of the protection that we had, other than her typing, so I had wrapped her in my clothes (it was daytime) to keep her warm.

I was wearing extra layers as well, but no matter how much I added, that biting cold managed to creep in. It made my spine tingle, like it was just unnatural...

''Yeah. I mean, shouldn't there be people here? Even if nobody is out of their houses, there should still be sounds coming from the homes. It's like a ghost town here.'' I said. Shaymin shivered again, and shifted a little in my coat.

''**Which direction is Mount Tambora so we can get out of here?**'' Ayume asked.

I looked around at the mountains. ''That way.'' I said, pointing to a mountain that was forty times as tall as the other mountains. I couldn't even see the peak, but I knew that I was not mistaken between Mount Tambora and its even taller counterpart, Mount Flarimist. We started walking. Every now and then, I felt like something was watching us from the shadows, but when I turned around, nothing was there.

Just before we got out of the city, a sleek black dart zipped past my head. We stopped immediately and looked to where the dart had come from. I just noticed a form before it slipped behind a house. Another dart shot at me from behind, and I caught it with two fingers. I inspected it, and coaxed a few drops of the purplish liquid inside out of the container. I sniffed the fluid. ''Roaxanite.'' I said.

Ayume nodded, turning a paler shade of fire.

Roaxanite is a purplish poison that kills any natural thing almost instantly. It works by attacking the brain and nervous system. It is extremely rare, and its use has been banned in all regions.

The source of the dart jumped from the roof of a house, followed by two more. Whoever they were, they were completely covered in black, and all had blowguns in one hand and wicked black broadswords in the other. Where their fingers should have been, they had long, black claws that flexed and relaxed on their swords. They looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and hatred. I realized that they weren't covered with black; it was their skin. They all had pitch-black scales instead of skin.

''Faramin.'' I said, ''This is not good. I can't hold off Faramin as easily as a human. If they consider us their enemies...''

Ayume nodded and looked carefully at the Faramin. She willed her hand to transform into a thin silver sword.

The Faramin smiled evilly. They had needle-sharp fangs. ''**_I see we have visitors._**'' the largest one said. It was obviously the leader. ''**_And one has the ability to transform. The Fareil Asarchi will be pleased. Faralla Thresh and Faralla Hiro, collect them. But be careful of the one who carries Asarchi's name. I think that the Fareil will not be pleased if this one is injured._**''

Two of the Faramin went up to us. They tried to knock us over, but Ayume lashed out with her silver sword and I sliced with Azari at the one who was trying to hold me down. The two Faralla easily knocked our swords away, but neither of us would give up without a fight. I held Azari's handle with both hands, and separated the two sides, making two swords that regrew the parts that had been ripped off. I poured my Aura into the blades, and they began to glow with a bright blue energy that blazed with power. I no longer could sense the Faramin leader. I no longer sensed Ayume or the other Faramin or Shaymin in my coat. I only saw the Faralla that was my opponent, the gleam of both of our blades, every move that I had to make to beat him back. The blade flashed in my hands as I expertly sent slash after slice after thrust after parry to stop the Faramin from capturing me.

At first, the Faralla had a look of sureness that he would win, but later, that look began to melt into grim determination, then into confusion, then into worry. He began putting more power into his moves, but they were rushed, as if he were afraid that I would win. After a while, I managed to wrench the black broadsword from his hand, and took it and held it at his neck. He held his hands up. I was actually sweating from the strain of fighting for so long, but he and I both knew that he had won. From the corner of my eye, I saw Ayume slash at the other Faralla's sword hand, and she managed to cut off three of his claws. He howled in pain and dropped his sword, which Ayume picked up. That Faralla had also been beat. I reconnected Azari and sheathed it, but still held the broadsword. The two Faralla bowed their heads, admitting their loss, and went back to the other Faramin, who looked at us with even more hatred.

''**_You are lucky, Asarchi Ketchum._**'' the lead Faramin said, ''**_If not for your father, I would run my sword through you right now._**''

''What does my father have to do with you? He's been dead for 250 years.'' I said. I never liked talking about my dad, David Ketchum. Not since he had died, even though it was at least only of age, nothing else.

The lead Faramin scoffed. ''**_Do you really believe that that fool David Ketchum was your father? No, your true father is none other than the Fareil Asarchi. Look within yourself, and you will see._**'' he said.

''No...'' I said, but I couldn't deny it. I had always been able to do things that Faramin could. I could adapt quickly to any situation. I could talk to Pokémon. And I was excellent with any kind of weapon. But I also had attributes that no Faramin can ever have. I have friends. I can feel love. And I can understand the pain of others, and help them get through it. ''That's impossible. I can't be related to someone as evil as he is.''

The Faramin scoffed again. He walked up to me. I held up the broadsword, but he put a hand on it and pushed it down gently. ''**_The worst things happen to the best of people, Ash._**'' he said.

''Why didn't you call me Asarchi that time?'' I asked. The Faramin looked directly into my eyes.

''**_Because, despite what you did to me, I still feel respect for you._**'' he responded.

''What did I ever do to you?'' I asked. The Faramin sighed.

''**_Fareil Asarchi thought that you would not remember. And I cannot tell you then. But I can remind you of who I am._**'' The Faramin's face started changing, the black scales pulling back to reveal a human face. I recognized him immediately.

''Cilan.'' I said. The Faramin nodded. ''What happened to you?''

Cilan's expression changed to one of sadness. ''**_You really don't remember, do you?_** '' he asked. I shook my head. Ayume had stood stiffly when Cilan revealed his face, staring at him with wide eyes.

''**_You killed the one that I loved, Ash. And you destroyed everything that I ever worked to achieve. You ruined me. And that was only what you did to me. You say you don't know what you did, so I will tell you, even despite Fareil Asarchi's orders. You-_**'' Cilan was about to say something, but some outside force stopped him. He finally saw Ayume. ''**_Iris. You're, you're still alive._**'' Cilan's voice had changed to something softer, something more human. Then he saw her expression of hatred. He looked back at me, all anger and hatred back in his features. ''**_What did you do to her? You turned her into something different, something unnatural! Thresh, Hiro, summon Fareil Asarchi! Allow him to deal with this scum._**'' he said, then looked at Ayume. ''**_But tell him that Iris is protected by me._**'' he added.

Ayume looked directly at him. ''Ash never ruined you, Cilan. I think that your memory is altered. Don't you remember? It was _you _who ruined Ash. _You _forced him to do something so terrible that Flarimist had no choice but to make a personal visit. I faked my own death to stay away from _you._'' she said. Cilan looked taken aback by the accusation. I didn't know if she was trying to protect me or really telling the truth, but I wasn't about to pin my misfortune on someone else. I didn't even remember someone named ''Iris'' from my past, only recognize the name, but that didn't matter right now.

''Look, it's not any one person's fault, except for probably mine.'' I said. Both Ayume and Cilan looked angrily at me. Cilan launched a Shadow Blast at me, but I split in half with Azari. ''Whatever really happened

it was in the past. Nothing's going to change that.'' I realized then that there was one thing that _could _change this entire mess. I had the power to change the future, and fix everything that happened. That also gave me one of my old memories, one that had lead up to my curse.

Flashback

_I woke up in a cold sweat. I had slept restlessly on the ground, thinking about Pikachu's death, combined with a nightmare that I have forgotten. I saw Cilan and a girl that I finally recognized again as Iris Dragonfriend still sleeping. I got up and walked over to my backpack, taking out something that _

,

_I had kept with me for four years. A hand-drawn picture of Pikachu and me, colored with coloring pencils. I remembered who gave it to me, that girl in Altomare, who I still wondered whether she was Bianca or Latias._

_I looked at the picture, letting a tear fall on Pikachu's smile. I heard a rustling noise in the forest, and returned the picture sadly to my backpack. Iris and Cilan also woke up._

_''Who is it? Iris asked. Cilan was sitting straight up, fear showing on his face. He was looking straight at the source of the rustling._

_There stood a man dressed completely in black. He wore a black cape, a black hat, and sunglasses. He was very tall, and had an aura of evil around him. I recognized the man instantly. He was the one human I never wanted to see. Black Death, the leader of Team Meteor._

_He saw me, and smiled wickedly, taking out a Dark Ball. ''Let's battle, Asarchi Ketchum.'' he said, and tossed the Dark Ball. Out came a Zinkrette, an extremely rare and powerful Prehistoric-Dragon-Psychic Type. There were only two records of one being captured, since they are so powerful, the conditions for them to evolve from Zoolett are many and hard to achieve. ''Zinkrette, use Hypnosis on them all.''_

Flashback ended

I realized that the Hypnosis was the cause of my crimes, not my own actions. I knew that it was Black Death, and not Cilan or me, that had caused Iris's, Cilan's, and my curses. The memory seemed false, like it was tampered with, but I didn't care.

''Listen, I know how to fix this. But I can't do it without your trust.'' I said. Cilan looked angrily at me. Ayume knew exactly what I meant.

''Ash, you can't...'' she started, but I raised a hand.

''I have to.'' I told her, then looked back at Cilan. ''I can fix this, but only if you let me go. If I can finish my quest, then none of this will have ever happened.''

Cilan looked at me, weighing the options. ''**_Sorry, but you're too dangerous to be allowed to live._**'' he finally said.

''Good luck with that.'' I said to myself, knowing that, as was my curse's custom, I was invincible.

I felt a shadowy hand on my shoulder. ''**_I don't believe that you asked for my permission to capture my son._**'' a cold voice, deeper and more evil than the Farallas' and Cilan's voices said from behind me. Ayume and I whirled around. There stood the most terrifying Faramin I had ever seen. At his waist sat the famous Darkint Gorea, the Shadow Slicer that Asarchi used to become the Fareil of the Faramin. The most deadly blade in and out of the Xyrullean Complex.

''Asarchi.'' I said. The Fareil Asarchi looked directly into my eyes. Cilan and the Faralla were looking with terror and awe at Asarchi.

''**_So, this is how my son turned out. Not bad, but could be better._**'' he said. I raised Azari. Asarchi tutted. ''**_No need for that. I am setting you free. Can't have you getting this far and just slipping from victory, can we?_** ''

Why was Asarchi being so nice to us? He was just going to let us go? There had to be a catch. ''What's the catch?'' I asked.

''**_I may be the king of shadows, but that doesn't mean that I can't be trusted to keep my word. I have not broken a promise since I was created._**'' Asarchi replied.

Cilan stepped up. ''**_But, my Fareil, he destroyed everything I lived for._**'' he said. Asarchi looked at him, and he shrank back to where he had been standing. Cilan looked back at me. ''**_This isn't over, Ketchum. I will have my revenge, no matter who your father is._**'' Cilan was very brave, saying that in front of the most powerful Faramin who ever existed.

''I'll fix this, Cilan. You'll have your way. I'm not going to fail.'' I said. Ayume walked back next to me. ''Everything will be fine.''

Cilan looked angrily at me, and pointed at me with one of his long claws. ''**_You had better fix this, Ketchum, or you'll regret it._**'' With that, Cilan, the Faralla, and Asarchi disappeared. I looked at Ayume, who looked at me.

Shaymin poked her head out of my coat. ''_What's with all the fighting? _'' she asked. She had slept through the entire meeting.

''Nothing. Go back to sleep. I'll wake you when we get to the Oracle's cave.'' I said. Shaymin yawned and nodded, returning to her sleep. ''Well, let's go. We've wasted enough time.'' I said. Ayume nodded and we began walking again.

At the base of Mount Tambora, 5:00 p.m...

We finally got to the base of the huge mountain just as night began to fall. I transformed back into the Blue Sword.

''Let's go.'' I said, jabbing my swords in the rock and starting to climb. Ayume changed into a Chimpar and began to climb as well. She turned her head almost backwards to look at me (a useful skill that Chimpar have) and smiled.

''What's so funny?'' I asked. I was still a little shaken from our encounter with the Faramin.

''**Remember the last time we climbed a mountain together? Three centuries, and you're still just as clumsy as ever.**'' she said.

''Hey!'' I said indignantly, pulling one sword out of the mountain and jabbing at her. She nimbly swerved out of the way and caught hold of another handhold. She laughed, and we began chasing each other up the mountain.

Eventually, I managed to get close enough to her to stab a sword directly at her neck. I stopped just as the blade touched her skin above her jugular vein. ''I win.'' I said, pulling the arm back. Ayume shook her head, and leapt up with one hand, disappearing over a ledge. I climbed up, and saw the cave that I knew held the Oracle. I retracted my blades and stood in the entrance. From the cave, heat emanated, making it a very comfortable place to be. There was enough air here to simulate being on the ground. ''Here we are. Now, all we have to do is find Fortellint, get the way into the Reverse World, and get out of here. I don't know why, but this place seems wrong somehow.''

''I assure you that nothing is wrong about the Oracle's home.'' a tinny voice said. We looked to the sound. Shaymin poked her head out of my coat.

The source of the voice was a small, purplish-skinned Pokémon that kept its eyes closed. It floated slightly above the ground.

''Who are you?'' I asked, trying to sound polite.

''I am the Oracle's...guardian, per se. I oversee who is allowed to talk with her. Are you Ash Ketchum and Ayume Dragonfriend?'' the being asked. We nodded. The being looked at us for a moment, a thoughtful expression on its face. ''I was told that you don't have to answer the riddle. I am Fortellint. Please, follow me.'' The being floated to a hidden passageway and disappeared. We followed, ending up in a large cavern.

''Who told you we were coming?'' I asked. Fortellint smiled mystically.

''Someone who has high hopes for you.'' she said, and I decided not to press any farther.

''We have a question to ask.'' I told the Oracle. She looked at me.

''You have a thousand questions, Asarchi Ketchum. But only one is what you seek for me to find an answer to. The entrance to the Reverse World.'' Fortellint said. We nodded.

''If it won't bother you.'' I quickly added, trying to stay on the Oracle's good side. She looked at me.

''Before I give you an answer, you must know something. My words often have a double meaning. Only Time will tell that.''

''Okay. I thought that you had a riddle that a person needs to answer to talk to Fortellint?'' I said. Fortellint nodded.

''I do indeed have a riddle. But your entrance was already...paid for, per se. Someone already came here and answered the riddle for you.''

My Power Plate glowed yellow for a second, but we didn't notice it. ''Who?'' I asked. I didn't want to irritate Fortellint, because she was necessary for us to find the path to the Reverse World.

Fortellint smiled. ''I cannot be irritated by your questions, Asarchi Ketchum. After all, I already know them. Now, would you like your answer?''

We nodded. Fortellint leaned back.

''**_He who many lives has razed / Shall find the light of the greater way / With the light of friendship see. / He shall find his Destiny / The answer to all his questions lie within / Should he look inside himself, he can be a Champion / But beware, not only failure is at hand / Some things are not meant for man / Should he find his Fate, he will be / The one who controls the World's Destiny._**'' Fortellint said in a raspy, power-laden voice, then sat back up. She swayed slightly with dizziness, then went back to normal.

''There is your answer, Asarchi Ketchum. Only you know what it means.'' Fortellint said. We nodded, not really understanding. Fortellint smiled, and a purple light shone around her. The scene shifted, and we appeared at the base of the mountain. We looked at each other.

''I don't think she was talking about getting into the Reverse World.'' I said, shaking my head to shake off the dizziness that I had suddenly gotten.

''She said you already know the answer.'' Ayume said, ''What is it?''

''I don't know. But I have a feeling that we need to get to Forein Town. There's some kind of break in the Space-Time Continuum there. Maybe we can use it to get to the Reverse World.''

Ayume smiled. ''The old Ash is back.'' she said. We began to walk in the general direction of Forein Town, Shaymin still asleep in my coat.

Meanwhile, in Karkhoul...

Xyrule watched the clouds move through the air as the wind went on its course, blowing in his face. He closed his eyes and smiled.

''**The greatest moments in life are those where the world is at peace. A time like this is more priceless than the rarest gems.**'' he said to himself. ''**I hope that Ash can learn to feel the same about his own life.**''

Xyrule looked under the horizon, where his Xorro clans played and rested in the fields. He saw each and every one of them at the same time, and sighed. ''**If only everything was as it seems.**'' he said, looking up again. ''**I hope that Ash can fix this before it gets beyond its limit.**''

In Forein Town...

''Well, there's no break in anything here.'' Ayume said, looking around. ''Except for the buildings. This place is just as empty as Icaraf Town. Maybe more so. I don't think anyone's lived here for years.''

''Well, no one who matters, anyway.'' a voice said from an abandoned alleyway. We looked to where the voice came from. Out came a small boy who wore rags and looked no older than ten. ''Forein Town is the rock bottom of Palmo. Only the poorest people live here.''

''What's your name?'' I asked, bending over to the kid's eye level. The kid smiled sadly.

''I'm no one memorable enough to know by someone who keeps such good company. And you look very healthy. I'd say you are a very lucky person.'' the kid said. I frowned, quickly glancing at my sword, then back at him, hoping he hadn't noticed. He had. He stepped back slightly. ''You are a warrior, aren't you? My mother knew someone who was like that. Only he didn't fight using strength. He fought using skill. His name was once Ash Ketchum, my father.''

Ayume and I started. We looked at each other, then back at the kid.

''Who are you?'' I asked again. The kid sighed.

''My name is Luke.'' the boy finally answered.

''Well, Luke, that man had the same name I carry. And I think you are luckier than I am. You still have a living family. I don't. I haven't had anybody but myself for years. Trust me. I would switch places with you in the blink of an eye.'' I said. Luke looked at me curiously.

''I've seen you before. I recognize your eyes. But you're different now. It was at nighttime a few months ago. You fought off the man with the knife who attacked me. You used swords so fast that I couldn't see them. You said that you were called the Blue Sword, and to forget you ever existed. But I couldn't forget, not after you saved me. No one has ever done something like that for me.''

The way Luke talked unsettled me. Despite his situation, he spoke wisely, as if he was older than he really was.

Suddenly, there was an explosion somewhere in the middle of town. Ayume and I snapped to attention, seeing what the sound was. Luke disappeared into the alleyways of Forein Town. We looked at each other.

''Let's see what that was.'' I said. Ayume nodded. We walked over to the place. Since Forein Town was practically deserted, there was nobody panicking. The first thing we noticed was the rippling distortion of Space-Time, floating over the ground. ''Why is it that every single distortion like this was found above the ground? Do they know where the ground level is or something?'' I asked. Ayume shrugged.

''Well, you were right about the distortion. After you?'' she said. I nodded, jumping into the portal.

When Ayume showed up next to me, we looked around. The Reverse World was very different from the normal world. The land had four planes of gravity, and pieces of the area had broken bridges that had illusionary parts. I recognized the area we had appeared in. I had been here three hundred years ago to help protect Shaymin, who was hiding in my coat, trembling from the memories of this area.

''So, how do we find Giratina?'' Ayume asked.

''Just be patient.'' I said. As soon as I did, a purplish cloud appeared in front of us. Ayume reached out a hand to touch it, but I held her back. ''Don't touch them. They're poisonous.''

A huge, serpentine dragon appeared, making a metallic sound as it opened the yellow crests that covered its mouth. When it saw me, it cancelled the Aura Sphere it had been about to launch.

''**Ash Ketchum. I wouldn't have thought you would show your face here after what you did.**'' Giratina said angrily, his small red eyes flashing brightly.

I hadn't expected this harsh reaction. By the look on her face, Ayume hadn't either.

''I thought you said he was your friend.'' she told me.

''I thought he was.'' I said quietly, looking back at Giratina. ''I had to come. I'm here on Xyrule's quest.'' I reached for my belt and took out a Luxury Ball.

Giratina growled. ''**Not only do you desecrate Xyrule's Power Plate, kill innocents, and destroy the trust of millions more, now you expect me to allow you capture me? It appears you are insane as well as entirely evil.**'' he said.

''Whatever I did, it was in the past. And I won't capture you if you don't want to be captured. Of course, if you allow me to capture you, then this meeting may have never happened, and therefore, I will have no need to capture you. So, either way, you're free.'' I said. Giratina stayed silent for a few seconds.

''**You speak as if you were Dillemel, the Great Paradox. How will I have never been captured as long as I ****_am_**** captured?**'' Giratina replied. I smiled.

''What's life without risks?'' I answered simply. At that moment, Shaymin decided to stick her head out of my coat. Giratina gave a growl of greeting to her.

''_You should trust him, Giratina. He truly wishes to set everything right. I can see it in his heart._'' she said.

''**You are young and prone to mistakes, Shaymin. You know as well as I what he did.**'' Giratina said.

''And I don't.'' I said to myself. Ayume heard me, and smiled.

I looked directly at Giratina again. ''If I don't capture you, then nothing will ever change. I know that whatever I did was wrong. That's why I'm here. I can fix everything. Don't you want it to be fixed as well?''

Giratina's angry look started to soften. ''**For three hundred years, I have hated you for what you did. But during that time, I also felt the same respect toward you as I had when you saved my life. I have been watching you these past three hundred years. You have attempted to right your wrong a hundred thousand times over. And your determination reminds me of myself. I was banished for my crimes, and I still haven't stopped trying to convince Arceus to let me repent. This is the only reason why I will allow you to capture me, Ash. But use a Pokéball.**'' Giratina said. I nodded, replacing the Luxury Ball with a Pokéball and tossing it. It sucked Giratina in and beeped, clicking to signal that the capture was successful. I immediately let him out, knowing that a lot of Pokémon didn't like being in their Pokéballs. Giratina was no exception. ''**Shall I tell you the next task?**'' he asked. I nodded, and Shaymin decided to sit on my shoulder and watch.

''You'll have to if we're going to succeed.'' I said.

''**You have to obtain the Darkint Gorea from the Fareil Asarchi.**'' Giratina responded.

**I am now taking questions via PM as to anything related to my fanfictions and/or Palmo. I will put the questions, and answers, into a chapter in one of my fanfictions.**

**Some news for LoT. I've been having trouble writing it, so it will be later than I had expected.**

**I also reread LoT Part 1 & 2, and saw that it got a little stupid. Please don't flame me. And if you're someone I actually know outside of the fanfiction world, don't tease me about it. I'm looking at you, Relix (I'm not revealing any actual names. Relix is the only one who will know what this means).**

**By the way, my currently 8-chapter fanfiction, Journey of the Oracle, the end of the Chronicles of the Chosen One (I might have stolen this name, though I can't remember. If I have, please forgive me) series, will be issued in 3 chapters at a time, to minimize upload overloading (I learned my lesson from last time).**

**May Xyrule's essence lead your spirit. And may the powers of Asarchi favor you.**

**That will be all.**


	6. A Difficult Situation

Giratina chuckled inwardly. ''**You ****_are _****a strange human, Asarchi David Ketchum. Now, shall we return to your world? We won't find Asarchi here.''**

''Okay. Can you create a portal?'' I asked. Giratina nodded, and shot a blizzardlike beam of energy at the ground, which made the portal out. We all went in, and left through a mirror, landing on the ground.

''Where are we?'' Ayume asked.

''**In Pallet Town. Your journeys made the people here accept Legendaries, who now use it as a sort of home base.**'' Giratina said.

''Hello, Giratina.'' a voice said. We turned around. There stood a person who looked almost exactly like Gary Oak, though I knew that was impossible, since Gary had been dead for many years.

''**Hello, Archie.**'' Giratina said. Archie walked away after the greeting, not even noticing us. ''**Pallet Town also serves as a crossroads for humans as well as Pokémon. That's why he didn't notice you.**'' Giratina explained.

''Ah.'' I said. ''So, how do we start looking for Faramia?''

Giratina looked at me. ''**I have no idea.**'' he said honestly.

''Well then, we have a problem.'' I said.

''Well, let's start with Viridian Forest. I get the feeling that the portal to Faramia is in a forest somewhere.'' I said. Giratina, Ayume, and Shaymin nodded and followed me into the forest.

Entering the familiar area unlocked a new memory, but this one wasn't familiar, and it seemed more like a conversation than an actual memory.

Flashback/Dream

''**Asarchi Ketchum. I see you are trying to discover my home and steal my sword.**''_ Asarchi said. '' _**Well, you won't get it. I've blocked you from this dimension. Nothing you do will let you in.**_''_

_''If I take your sword, I will give it back.'' I found myself saying. Asarchi scoffed._

_''_** You only want my power. I won't allow you to take my reign away. If you so much as show yourself in Faramia, I will destroy your soul.**_''_

_''How will you do that if I can't get in?'' I asked._

_'' _**You would use my words against me!? I see that you will have to be taught a lesson by force.**_''_

_''I don't want your power. I just need your sword. You let me go so that I could complete my quest, but I can't do that without the Darkint Gorea.''_

_Asarchi was silent for a few seconds. His image swam into my vision. He was smiling._

_'' _**You are very much like me, Ash. Like me, you won't give up. You know what must be done. You didn't know, but I've been leading you through your quest. I know your motives very clearly. I will allow you to have the Darkint Gorea. But before I do, you must know something about me. I am not necessarily evil, no matter what is told about me. I take what I know will be the winning side whenever I battle. Most of my battles just turned out that the winning side would be evil.**_'' he said. ''_** Now, here is the Darkint Gorea. Use it well, my son.**_''_

_The image of Asarchi faded from my thoughts and the Darkint Gorea appeared. My consciousness reached for it, and held onto the shadowy handle._


	7. The Fourth Task

''Ash, wake up!'' Ayume said, shaking me back into reality.

''What happened?'' I asked, fully awake.

''You're holding the Darkint Gorea!'' Ayume exclaimed. I held my hand up. In it was the Darkint Gorea. I had been holding it so tightly that the edge had cut into my skin. The sight of my own blood startled me. Three hundred years since I had ever been cut. I noticed that my own blood wasn't red, but as black as night.

I loosened my grip on the sword, and the wound healed immediately.

''How did you get it? One second, you pass out, and the next, you wake up with the Darkint Gorea!''

''I-I think Asarchi gave it to me. He said that he knew what my motives were all along. He believes that I'll finish this quest.'' I said.

Giratina looked at me. ''**Now that you have the Darkint Gorea, what is the next task?**'' he asked.

''Asarchi didn't tell me. Maybe he expects me to already know what it is?'' I said. Ayume and Giratina shrugged. Shaymin thought for a second.

''_I think I see a pattern! _'' she said.

''What is it?'' Ayume asked the little Gratitude Pokémon.

''_First, we had to get the Magma Stone from Stark Mountain. Then, we had to get Giratina from the Reverse World. Next, we had to get the Darkint Gorea from Asarchi. All three are impossible tasks set in impossible-to-survive places!_ '' Shaymin said excitedly.

I smiled. ''You're right!'' My smile fell. ''But how will we use that to find the next task?''

Ayume smiled. ''Stark Mountain is an opposite to the Reverse World, because it's a mountain and the Reverse World is basically a valley. Therefore, the next place that we have to go to is the opposite of Faramia!'' she said.

''**Where would that be?**'' Giratina asked.

''I have it!'' I exclaimed. ''Asarchi is the only being who is hidden from Xyrule, therefore making him Xyrule's opposite. The next task is in Karkhoul!''

Shaymin started jumping around on my shoulder. ''_Yay! Let's go!_ '' she said.

''**Well, I hate to go somewhere based on a hunch, but I've always wanted to see Karkhoul.**'' Giratina said. ''**Everyone, hold on. I'm going to move us through a mirror jump.**''

We held onto Giratina's legs, and he compressed all of our energies into a reflective piece of rock on the ground.

We came out of a dewdrop in Deep Forest.

''**How close are we to Karkhoul's entrance?**'' Giratina asked.

I thought for a second. ''1,000 miles. The portal to Karkhoul is in Dark Forest, not Deep Forest.''

''**Then shall we mirror jump again?**'' Giratina asked. I shook my head.

''You can't teleport to the portal or it'll just move away. We should walk.'' I answered. We began to walk, while Giratina flew above the treetops in his Origin Form, since in this dimension his Origin Form was a pale whitish color, which blended well with the clouds.

Eventually, the terrain gradually became more familiar. Around a mile away from the portal's entrance, I stopped. I recognized the tree that had fallen sideways. The black edge of the scythine dart still jutted from the trunk.

Ayume put her hand on my shoulder. ''It's alright, Ash. He's in the Upper Dimensions now.'' she said. I nodded sadly, subconsciously patting Shaymin on my shoulder, remembering when it had been Pikachu there and not the tiny Legendary Pokémon.

I forced myself to keep moving, but stopped when I heard a sound. A whizzing noise. I ducked instinctively and the scythelike dart went over my head.

I whirled around, Azari in my hand, but nothing was there. There was no Scytheraptor here. My eyes fell on the tree. The dart was gone.

I felt something enter my pocket, and reached in to see what it was. It was the dart, still razor-sharp after three centuries.

''How did it get in your pocket?'' Ayume asked.

''I don't know.'' I said. I replaced it and continued walking, figuring that Xyrule would explain everything when I completed my quest.

After a few more minutes, I stopped. ''We're here.'' I said. Giratina descended and landed silently on the ground.

''**There's nothing unusual here.**'' he said doubtfully.

I looked at him. ''Do you think Xyrule would make anything obvious?'' I asked. I held a hand out, and it disappeared. ''This is the place.''

Giratina looked at my missing hand. ''**Maybe I should stop doubting you now.**'' he said. I laughed.

''It's alright. I'm only right part of the time.'' I said, stepping the rest of the way into the portal.

Ayume and Giratina soon followed.

''**This doesn't look like Karkhoul.**'' Giratina observed.

''I've heard of this place.'' Ayume said, ''It's called the Gateway. Xyrule created it as a direct conduit to all dimensions and Universes.''

''So, we just walk through it and we're in Karkhoul?'' I asked. As soon as I said that, an infinite number of doorway-like structures appeared. ''Which one is Karkhoul?''

''YOU MUST CHOOSE WHERE TO GO, ASARCHI KETCHUM.'' a booming voice (from a Xorro, not Xyrule) said. ''ONE OF THESE DOORS IS WHAT YOU WANT. ALL OTHERS LEAD TO ANOTHER PLACE. IF YOU CHOOSE WRONG, YOU WILL BE TRAPPED IN THAT UNIVERSE.''

_''Well, that makes everything harder._'' Shaymin said. I looked at all the doors, thinking of which could be the right one. They all had a different look.

As I thought of Xyrule, most of the doors disappeared. Now, five were left. The first was a simple leaf with a cave-shaped rim. As the doors went, they got fancier, until the last was a huge double door that was covered with gemstones, gold, and had an incredible energy output.

''**I think it's the last one. Xyrule is the greatest of all creatures.**'' Giratina said, pointing to the overly fancy one.

''_No, it's the fourth one. It's fancy, but Xyrule doesn't only think of power._'' Shaymin said.

''It's the third one. It has an equal balance of fanciness and plainness.'' Ayume said. I stayed silent for a few more minutes.

''You're all wrong.'' I finally said, ''It's the first one. Xyrule doesn't care about riches or power. He only cares about what others feel.''

All but the door I had chosen disappeared.

''I'll go first.'' I said, ''So you'll know if I'm wrong.''

I opened the cave door before they could stop me. Inside was a field. I stepped in, leaving one hand out to give a signal.

Ayume, Shaymin, and Giratina saw me point my thumb up, and entered after me.

We appeared in the Fields of Karkhoul. I had chosen correctly.

We had begun our fourth task.


End file.
